Un Corazon Roto Se Podrá Curar?
by Mai Valentine2
Summary: Ultimo capitulo!!....Espero que les guste!! Sora derrota a la maldad pero a cambio su vida es arrebatada!! Matt queda con el corazón roto de nuevo!! y YA pasaron 3 AÑOS despues de lo sucedido
1. Default Chapter

Un Corazón Roto....Se Podrá Curar??  
  
Matt(pensando):que me pasa desde hace 9 años que la conozco y ahora me sonrojo cuando la veo será que me e......  
  
Profesor: señor Ishida deje de andar pensando y resuelva su examen  
  
Matt: ¡¡¡¡lo siento ,maestro!!!  
  
Sora: matt que te pasa estas muy distraido(susurrandole)  
  
Matt: no me pasa nada en serio (sonrojado)  
  
Profesor: Ishida , Takenouchi , dejen de andar platicando y salganse del salon!!!!!!  
  
Matt y sora: Pero!!!  
  
Profesor: nada de peros y SÁLGANSE  
  
Matt y sora: SI MAESTRO!!!  
  
Ya afuera del salon  
  
Sora :nunca me habian sacado del salon(suspirando)  
  
Matt: lo siento fue mi culpa , Sora  
  
Sora: no te culpes , no fue tu culpa(sonriendo)  
  
Matt:(sonrojado) gracias  
  
Sora: matt estas enfermo!!! Estas bien rojo tienes fiebre? (preocupada)  
  
Matt: no sora no es nada ,oye sora te quiero decir algo desde hace mucho tiempo y .. lo quiero sacar de mi pecho  
  
Sora: dime  
  
Matt: es que..... yo ... te  
  
Tai: (gritando) ¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!!  
  
Matt: tai que haces aquí?(asustado)  
  
Sora : hola tai  
  
Tai: hola , que estaban haciendo?  
  
Matt : (sonrojado)NADA  
  
Sora: matt me iba a decir algo  
  
Tai : me pregunto que sera (dirigiéndose a matt)  
  
Matt : NADA (sonrojado)  
  
Sora : bueno yo mejor me voy porque tengo practica de tennis , los veo mañana  
  
Tai: Adios sora  
  
Matt (sonrojado) adios  
  
Sora: adios  
  
Tai : bueno , ahora que se fue dime ......... que le ibas a decir? Ehh  
  
Matt : (sonrojado) YO!!!! YO NO LE IBA A DECIR NADA  
  
TAI :no me engañes se que le ibas a decir ESO  
  
Matt : ( nervioso) a que te refieres  
  
Tai : dime MATT te gusta Sora verdad?  
  
Matt : (nervioso) no se de que me hablas  
  
Tai: matt,matt,matt no tienes que mentirme se que te GUSTA sora  
  
Matt :(sonrojado) si si me gusta .pero.....  
  
Tai: pero?  
  
Matt: no se si ella me quiere  
  
Tai : pues sal con ella y en ese momento le dices tus sentimientos  
  
Matt : no es tan facil tai  
  
Tai : bueno entonces que haremos para ayudarte  
  
Matt : no se  
  
Tai: YA SE ¡¡¡¡¡ (gritando)  
  
Matt : tai no grites(asustado)  
  
Tai : lo siento ,bueno ya se lo que puedes hacer  
  
Matt: que cosa?  
  
Tai : porque no vamos al digimundo y .....  
  
Matt: Y?????  
  
TAI: pues ves que hay un pueblo con un lago  
  
Matt: si y que?  
  
Tai: pues le puedes escribir una canción y se la cantas y quedara con la boca abierta  
  
Matt: buena idea tai  
  
Tai : (presumiendo)pues yo siempre tengo ideas muy buenas  
  
Matt: si claro(susurrando)  
  
Tai: que dijiste?  
  
Matt: NADA  
  
Ya en el parque tai, matt y sora se encontraban platicando en ese momento tai le dice a sora que ya habian acordado en ir al ........  
  
Tai: al DIGIMUNDO!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: buena idea tai  
  
Tai: yo siempre tengo buenas ideas(presumiendo)  
  
Matt y sora : si claro(susurrando)  
  
Tai: dijeron algo?  
  
Matt y sora: no NADA, NADA  
  
Ya el dia de mañana tai , matt ,sora y los demas digielegidos se fueron al digimundo Y en la noche matt le hizo caso a tai y invitó a sora al lago  
  
Matt: eem sora(sonrojado)  
  
Sora: si matt  
  
Matt: bueno te invite porque te escribi una canción ..... y .... quisiera que la escucharas(sonrojado)  
  
Sora: claro matt ,adelante cantala  
  
Matt:( cantando)  
  
Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente a mi corazon deja encantado Ven toma mi mano, para huir de esta infinita oscuridad En el instante que te volvi a encontrar mi mente trajo a mi Aquel hermoso lugar ,de cuando era niño y fue tan valoso para mi Quiero saber , si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar ,si me das tu mano Te llevare por camino ,cubierto de luz y obscuridad ,talvez sigas Pensando en el ,no puedo yo saberlo pero se que entiendo que amor Necesitas y el valor para pelear en mi lo hallaras ,mi corazon encantado Vibra por el polvo de esperanza y magia del universo que ambicionan Todos conocer ,voy a amarte para toda la vida no me importa si no Te intereso ven toma mi mano para huir de esta infinita oscuridad  
  
Matt: sora te ..... amo quieres... ser mi novia??  
  
Sora: Matt...... lo siento  
  
Matt: porque?? Que pasa?  
  
Sora: Matt....yo.. no puedo estar a tu lado...lo siento  
  
Diciendo esto Sora sale corriendo y deja a Matt con el corazón roto  
  
Matt: porque ..Sora (una lagrima cayendo en su rostro)  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
Los deje en suspenso??...bueno ese era el caso jejeje. Porque será que Sora no puede estar con Matt??  
  
Será que Matt podrá conquistarla??  
  
Porque Tai siempre presume de cosas que son estupidas??  
  
Todas estas respuestas en el sig. Capitulo ...ah y otra cosa DEJEN REVIEWS!!! 


	2. Tengo que aceptarlo o lloraré?

Tengo que aceptarlo?..o Solo Llorar?  
  
Matt: (pensando) Desde que te vi pense...que mi mundo era de color de rosa pero..ese día llegó..  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Matt: Sora...te amo..quieres ser mi novia?  
  
Sora: Matt...lo siento  
  
Matt: porque??...que pasa?? acaso no me quieres??  
  
Sora: Matt...yo no puedo...estar a tu lado..lo siento  
  
Diciendo esto Sora sale corriendo y deja a Matt con el corazón roto  
  
Matt: porque...Sora?? (una lagrima cayendo en su rostro)  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Matt: (mirando una foto de Sora donde salian ellos dos riendo) Sora..porque?? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- Mientras que en otro lugar  
  
Sora: Matt..lo siento tanto...no debí hacerlo ..pero es que no puedo estar a tu..lado..porque...  
  
Pero es interrumpida por alguien  
  
Mimi: Hola!! Sora ^_^ como te va??  
  
Sora: ahh Mimi..que haces aqui?? pense que seguias en EE.UU.  
  
Mimi: sip..pero estaba aburrida de estar lejos de mis amigos y...queria visitate a ti primero ^_^  
  
Sora: que bueno  
  
Mimi: Que te pasa Sora?? llegue en mal momento??  
  
Sora: no..es solo que Matt..me pidio que fueramos novios pero..Yo no puedo estar a su lado  
  
Mimi: Porque?? yo no desperdiciaria una oportunidad como esa  
  
Sora: Es que lo que pasa Mimi..es que hace tiempo fuí al digimundo..y me encontre con alguien..creo que se llamaba Mike, y el es como un espiritu malo que me dijo que si no me casaba con el...para destruir el mundo con mi emblema convirtiendolo en mal, en odio, dijo que ...  
  
Mimi: que ,que??  
  
Sora: que mataria a todos mis seres queridos y amigos..incluyendo a Matt  
  
Mimi: y que?? Nosotros lo podemos destruir.. o no??  
  
Sora: el solo puede ser destruido si la amistad y el amor se unen junto con todos los emblemas...pero mi emblema el lo tiene...y por lo tanto el nos puede destruir con mi emblema asi que tengo que ir con el y...me quedare con el....  
  
Mimi: Pero si tu estas con el destruira todo el mundo  
  
Sora: si pero la unica forma de que lo maten es que cuando vaya con el y me convierta en su complice..ustedes pueden destruir el lugar donde el se encuentra con sus emblemas  
  
Mimi: PERO... tu moririas!!!!  
  
Sora: Ese es el precio que tego que pagar por salvar a mis seres queridos..asiq ue lo voy a hacer...pero Mimi hazme un favor  
  
Mimi: Cual??  
  
Sora: No le digas a Matt...para que cuando me muera..no sepa porque lo hice  
  
Mimi: ´Pero Sora!!  
  
En ese momento una extraña luz sale llevandose a Sora  
  
Sora: No le Digas a Matt..por favor Mimi!!  
  
Mimi: Sora!!!!!  
  
Mimi: Lo siento Sora pero le tengo que decir a Matt toda la verdad..antes de que algo suceda  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
Que pasará con Sora??  
  
Matt sabrá la verdad?  
  
Mimi le dirá o cumplirá su promesa?  
  
Porque el malo tiene un nombre muy ridiculo??  
  
Todas estas respúestas en el sig. capitulo No se Lo pierdan!!  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS jejejeje 


	3. Será Este Mi Destino?

Este será mi destino??  
  
Sora: Donde estoy??  
  
Mike: conmigo mi amor  
  
Sora: tu otraves...como te atreves..por tu culpa EL no esta a mi lado!!!  
  
Mike: Matt Ishida verdad?? jajajajajjajaja no me hagas reir...el no es para ti..solo tu eres mía  
  
Sora: No me Toques!!!!  
  
Mike: No sabia que eras tan delicada...bueno no importa pronto tu y yo destruiremos todo...y tus lindos amigos seran borrados del mapa jajajajajaja  
  
Sora: Porque eres tan cruel?? porque a mi..DIME porque A MI..mas bien A NOSOTROS!!  
  
Mike: porque tu eres la unica a la que quiero  
  
En ese momento los ojos de Sora cambian ya no eran los mismo, si no que encerraban maldad y odio a todos  
  
Mike: jajajajaja Pornto tu y yo gobernaremos!!  
  
Sora: si su majestad  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras que en otro lugar  
  
Mimi: Tengo que decirle a Matt lo que pasa..para que la podamos salvar , con los emblemas, tengo que buscarlo a el y a los demas  
  
Mientras tanto Matt caminaba triste por lo sucedido la otra ves, hasta que Mimi llego contandole todo  
  
Mimi: Vamos a salvarla Matt  
  
Matt: entonces es por eso que...  
  
Mimi: SI!! pero tenemos que salvarla VAMOS!! solo con tu emblema podemos ir a donde esta ella  
  
Matt: Si vamos... vamos por Sora  
  
En ese momento el emblema de Matt empezó a brillar y entonces junto con Mimi..llegaron a un lugar muy extraño donde vieron Sora..pero muy diferente aunque pareciera la misma  
  
Matt: SORA!!!!! que bueno que estas bien  
  
Sora: No te me Acerques!!!!  
  
Matt: que???  
  
Mike: Ya la oiste o no??  
  
Matt: Quien eres tu??  
  
Sora: El es mi amo...y el unico al que debo estar con el por toda la eternidad  
  
Matt: sora (susurrando)  
  
Mimi: MATT!!! cuidado!!!  
  
Matt: QUE??  
  
Matt voltea pero ya era demasiado tarde un gran rayo lo saca volando  
  
Matt: Sora....  
  
Sora: ......  
  
Mimi: Sora!! despierta!!  
  
Sora: y tu..quien eres?? eres algo de este "TIPO"???  
  
Mimi: sora no te acuerdas quienes somos?? somos tus amigos!!!  
  
Sora: Yo..no tengo amigos...lo unico que tengo es..A MI AMO  
  
Matt: Sora ....este será mi destino??  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
uff por fin ya me andaba cansando pero por fin...pude poner el 3° capitulo ahh bueno mientras tanto unas preguntas  
  
Porque Mike quiere a Sora??  
  
Porque Matt...no pelea contra ella?? sera solo porque la ama?? o por otra cosa??  
  
Porque Mimi fue con el sin pedirle ayuda a los demas??  
  
Todas las respuestas en el sig. capitulo ...DEJEN REVIEWS ^_^ 


	4. Regresa A La Normalidad Sora

Reresa a la normalidad.....Sora  
  
Matt: Sora..este será mi destino?  
  
Mimi: Matt tenemos que derrotarlo para que Sora siga siendo la misma  
  
Matt: Pero como si solo somos dos  
  
Mimi: Ya no!!!  
  
Matt: como??  
  
Tai: Hola Matt!!  
  
Matt: Tai??  
  
Izzy: Creiste que solo lo harias?  
  
Matt: Izzy tu tambien?  
  
Joe: Pensamos que podiamos ayudar  
  
Kari: Si..Sora es una amiga, asi que nosotros ayudaremos  
  
Matt: amigos  
  
T.K.: Tal ves no podamos hacer algo..pero apoyaremos  
  
Matt: hermano...  
  
Tai: NOSOTROS SALVAREMOS A SORA!!!!  
  
Todos: SI!!!  
  
Matt: Esperen..one moment please!! como es que llegaron aqui?  
  
Mimi: Matt..creiste que solo nosotros dos podriamos ganarle a Mike?? claro que no..asi que antes de irnos le pedi ayuda a los demas...Puede que sea adicta al maquillaje..pero no soy tonta ^_^  
  
Tai: Todos ayudaremos Matt..si juntamos nuestros emblemas todo lo lograremos!!!  
  
Matt: si..no se porque queria hacerlo solo  
  
Mike: YA!! basta de tanta habladuria.. ahora a pelear!! Sora!!!  
  
Sora: Si amo?  
  
Mike: Destruyelos  
  
Sora: como usted diga..señor  
  
En ese momento Sora ataca con el poder de la maldad ocasionando que todos los Digielegidos pierdan fuerza  
  
Tai: Puede que hallamos perdido fuerza..pero no el espiritu!!  
  
Tai ataca con el poder de Wargreymon tratando de darle a Mike..pero falla, porque Sora se interpone y queda herida  
  
Sora: bastante...bien para ser principiantes  
  
Tai: no somos principiantes SORA!!  
  
Mike: si claro (murmurando)  
  
Tai: dijiste algo??  
  
Mike: no.. porque??  
  
Tai: grr.. no me tomes el pelo..  
  
Mimi: Matt..lucha con tu emblema, asi podremos derrotarlo  
  
Matt: no puedo...Sora quedaría herida..no puedo  
  
Mimi: QUE?? Matt reacciona esa no es Sora  
  
Matt: lo se pero si la lastimo la verdadera Sora estaria herida y no quiero que pase eso  
  
Mimi: Pero esa es la unica forma de regresarla a la normalidad!!  
  
Matt: NO PUEDO!! ENTIENDE!!!  
  
ZAZ!! Mimi le da una cachetada a Matt (auch!! eso debió doler)  
  
Mimi.: despierta Matt!!!  
  
Matt: (agarrandose la cachetada con la mano) .. . .  
  
Mimi: Debes en que sea intentarlo..para regresar a Sora!!  
  
Matt: Sora... Lo voy a intentar!! POR TI!!  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
Que les parecio?? algo cursi? bueno yo creo eso no se ustedes..bueno vamos a las preguntas!!  
  
Sora regresará a la normalidad gracias a Matt??  
  
La amistad y los emblemas podran vencer ese poder??  
  
Porque los demas no han luchado?? (izzy, joe, kari y T.K)  
  
Todas esas respuestas en el siguiente capitulo!! DEJEN REVIEWS!! 


	5. La Amistad lo vale Todo

La Amistad...Lo vale todo  
  
Matt: Mimi...  
  
Mimi: si??  
  
Matt: Iré por Mike, mientras que ustedes traten de recuperar a Sora  
  
Mimi: pero Matt, tu no puedes ganarle solo, juntos podemos!!  
  
Matt: Yo soy al unico que busca...ademas...el me quitó algo muy importante a mi, asi que yo le devolveré el favor  
  
Tai: Matt...Mimi tiene razón!!! no puedes solo...ademas si te tratas de acercar a Mike Sora se interpondrá!  
  
Matt: Ese es el caso  
  
Todos: ¿?  
  
Matt: solo esperen aquí y dejenmelo a mi  
  
En ese momento en el pecho de Matt sale una luz...una luz muy fuerte que es..  
  
Matt: La Amistad!!!!  
  
Sora: No dejaré que te acerques a MI AMO!  
  
Matt: Lo siento..Sora  
  
Sora: QUE!!??  
  
Una luz envuelve a Sora y la deja inconciente .......  
  
Matt: Ahora te toca a ti!  
  
Mike: (bostesando) Pense que nunca acabarian con esto, pero conmigo no lo harán, tienen mucha confianza...para ser unos principiantes  
  
Tai: grr.. suficiente...Callate!! si no te las quieres ver conmigo  
  
Mike: si claro...  
  
Tai: ya me estas hartando!!  
  
Tai se tira contra Mike o ..eso pensaba, porque una gran magia lo saca volando, dejandolo herido  
  
Kari: hermano!!!!! *por fin sale en escena ^_^*  
  
Sale corriendo y se acerca a su hermano  
  
Kari: hermano..estas bien??  
  
Tai: eso creo  
  
T.K: tenemos que acabar con el pero como?  
  
Matt: . . . .  
  
Mimi.: Matt que hacemos?? (voltea a verlo) Matt??  
  
Matt: (con la cabeza abajo) . . . . .  
  
Mimi: Matt que pasa?  
  
T.K: hermano estas bien?  
  
Matt: . . . . maté a Sora  
  
Todos: QUE!!!!??  
  
Matt: (llorando) El poder que lanzé mató a Sora!!!!  
  
Mike: deberás?? pues tu no fuiste..  
  
Todos: que??  
  
Mike: Fuí yo!!  
  
Matt: PORQUE??  
  
Mike: ya no servía de nada..lo unico que queria era su emblema y ya lo tengo así que..ya no sevía  
  
Matt: ....  
  
Tai: Matt..estas bien??  
  
Matt: infeliz!!! no te lo perdonaré (apretando puños)  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO!!  
  
uff ya me ando cansando pero le voy a seguir....si los deje en suspenso pues ese era el caso jejeje ahora bienen las preguntas!!:  
  
Sora estará muerta?? y si lo está revivirá??  
  
Matt que le hará a Mike??  
  
Porque Izzy y Joe no cooperán??  
  
Todas estas respuestas en el sig. capitulo!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!! 


	6. El Poder de los Emblemas

El Poder de los Emblemas  
  
Matt: maldito!! no te lo perdonaré!!  
  
Mike: que cosa?? de que alla matado..a ESTA MUJER?? no lo creo  
  
Tai: TU!!! mataste a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo!!  
  
Mike: y que!! la amistad y el amor no es importante!! lo unico que importa es el mal,el odio, la oscuridad!!!  
  
Mimi: no es cierto!!! el amor y la amistad son lo mas importante en la vida!!....ademas del maquillaje, tintes y el dinero...pero de ahi en fuera la amistad y el amor es lo mejor!! aunque unos buenos zapatos..  
  
Kari: Mimi!!  
  
Mimi: QUE??!! solo decia la verdad!!  
  
Todos: -_-  
  
Mimi: esta bien!!  
  
Mike: (bostesando) ya terminaron?? porque yo tengo cosas que hacer  
  
Matt: No permitiremos que sacrifiques otra vida!! por eso te mataremos  
  
Mike: ja ja ja ja!! no me hagan reir!!  
  
Izzy: Podemos derrotarte si juntamos nuestros emblemas!! ademas podiamos hacer que el emblema de Sora regrese a nosotros como el del amor!!  
  
Joe: Si!! eso, eso haremos!! verdad??  
  
Izzy: Mientras lo hagamos bien, todo saldra bien  
  
Tai: Pero..como haremos eso, el tiene mas poder que el de nosotros!! y sin nuestros digimons no le ganaremos!!  
  
Izzy: Estas mal Tai!  
  
Tai: QUE?? eso quiere decir que!  
  
Izzy: Si Tai, podemos llamar a los digimons con el poder de los ocho!  
  
Mimi: Pero solo somos 7!! falta...Sora  
  
Izzy: Si..pero hay que intentarlo para que podamos matar a Mike!  
  
Matt: Si ese es el unico requisito...Yo lo intentaré , mientras ella pueda recuperarse (mirando a Sora)  
  
Tai: Entonces intentemoslo!!  
  
Todos: Si!!!!  
  
Mimi: Aquí Vamos!  
  
Tai: VALOR!!  
  
Matt: AMISTAD!!  
  
Mimi: PUREZA!!  
  
Joe: SINCERIDAD!!  
  
Izzy: CONOCIMIENTO!!  
  
Kari: LUZ!!  
  
T.K: ESPERANZA!!  
  
En ese momneto diferentes luces aparecen  
  
Mike: QUE PASA??!!  
  
En ese momneto Todos los digimons aparecen!  
  
Mike: Como pudieron hacerlo??!!  
  
Tai: Con nuestros emblemas y nuestra FE!! podemos lograr todo!!  
  
Tai: AGUMON!!! digievoluciona!!  
  
Agumon: Agumon ultra digimons a...WARGREYMON!!  
  
Matt: GABUMON!! digievoluciona!!  
  
Gabumon: Gabumon ultra digimons a....METALGARURUMON!!  
  
Mimi: PALMON!! digievoluciona!!  
  
Palmon: Plamon ultra digimons a ....LYLIMON!!  
  
Izzy: TENTOMON!!! digievoluciona!!  
  
Tentomon: tentomon ultra digimons a..MEGAKABUTERIMON!!  
  
Joe: GOMAMON!! digievoluciona!!  
  
Gomamon: Gomamon ultra digimons a...ZUDAMON!!  
  
Kari: GATOMON!! digievoluciona!!  
  
Gatomon: Gatomon digimons a..ANGEWOMON!!  
  
T.K: PATAMON!! digievoluciona!!  
  
Patamon: Patamon digimons a...ANGEMON!!  
  
Piyomon: YO TAMBIEN DIGIEVOLUCIONARÉ POR SORA!!  
  
Piyomon: Piyomon ultra digimons a...GARUDAMON!!  
  
Tai: Ahora juntos te ganaremos!!!  
  
Mike: (sonriendo) No será tan fácil jajajajajaja  
  
UFF!! ya termine espero que les guste!!! En el capiotulo que viene Sora revivira!!! bueno pero ahora las preguntas!! Ahh y otra cosa en patamon y gatomon no puse a los de digimon 2 solo puse a los de digimon 1pero no importa porque es lo mismo ^_^  
  
Los digimons le ganaran a Mike??  
  
Que poderes encerrará Mike??  
  
Si Mike se aburre cuando los demas hablan..porque no se duerme??  
  
Todas estas respuestas en el sig. capitulo!! DEJEN REVIEWS!! 


	7. La maldad es destruida pero

Primero que nada le quiero agradecer a Rika Shinigami ^_^ ella es una amiga muy especial para mi y una gran escritora...Ademas si no fuera por ella yo no estuviera haciendo una historia (horrible pero algo es algo) ^_^ Espero que les guste mi historia y GRACIAS RIKA SHINIGAMI ^_^  
  
La Maldad es destruida...pero  
  
Tai: Vamos a pelear y te ganaremos!!  
  
Mike: No me subestimen!!!  
  
En ese momento Mike lanza un poder..un poder tan grande como el de Myotismon!! Pero los digimons estaban preparados..o eso creian  
  
Wargreymon: No nos venceras tan rapido!! Nosotros te ganaremos  
  
Metalgarurumon: Wargreymon!! hay que fusionarnos!  
  
Matt: Buena idea..asi le ganaran!  
  
Wargreymon y Metalgarurumon tratan de fusionarse pero no pueden...porque Mike tenia el emblema del odio haciendo que todos los digimons se vayan de su parte...pero  
  
Sora: NO...dejaré...que..mi emblema sea usado como..el del ODIO!! (quitandole el emblema a Mike)  
  
Mike: PERO COMO?? si yo te maté!!  
  
Sora: Mientras tenga algo pendiente que hacer..nunca moriré!!!  
  
Mike: como quieras!! pero aunque sean mas no pueden ganarme!!  
  
Sora: Yo puedo ganarte con el poder del AMOR!!!  
  
Mike: QUE??!!  
  
Una luz sale de Sora y envuelve a Mike destruyendolo por completo y haciendo que los digimons vuelvan a la normalidad  
  
Sora: Por fin...pude hacer que la oscuridad se alejará de este mundo  
  
En ese momento Sora cae al piso...por todas las enrgias que gastó esta perdiendo su vida  
  
Matt.: SORA!!!  
  
Sora: Matt lo siento...  
  
Matt: (llorando) No importa Sora  
  
Sora: Matt..te amo  
  
Matt: (llorando) yo..yo tambien  
  
Sora: Matt..me temo que no ..volveré a verte..tienes que seguir adelante..sin mi  
  
Matt: (llorando) yo no me iré sin ti..  
  
Sora: n_n me temí que ibas a decir eso..pero nunca..te olvidaré  
  
Matt: (llorando) Yo..tampoco..Sora  
  
Sora: Creo que..uhh  
  
Matt: (llorando) SORA!!!  
  
Sora murió salvando a todos de la maldad..Matt una ves mas tiene el corazón hecho pedazos y su amor destruido  
  
Matt: (llorando) NOO!!!! PORQUE A MI!!  
  
Tai.: lo..siento amigo  
  
T.K: hermano..  
  
Mimi: Creo..que lo mejor será irnos  
  
Matt:(llorando) Yo no me iré a nigun lugar..sin Sora!!!!  
  
Kari: Matt..  
  
Todos los digielegidos ven la escena dramatica..su amiga, habia muerto por salvarlos  
3 AÑOS DESPUES  
  
Matt: (mirando la tumba de Sora) Como estas?? Mira te traje tsu flores favoritas...uhh Ya han pasado 3 largos años desde que te fuiste..Desde ese dia Sora siempre estoy trsite y pensando en ti..pero Sora trataré de seguir adelante...sin Ti..  
  
Matt se va dejando unas hermosas flores en la tumba de su amada : Sora Takenouchi  
  
EL FIN  
  
que les pareció?? les gustó?? bueno eso espero!! ^_^ Gracias a todos por apoyarme!! y espero que les guste ...muy pronto voy hacer un fanfic de Gundam Wing asi que no se lo pierdan!! ah y otra cosa DEJEN REVIEWS!!! (me eh pasado la vida diciendo eso..pero nadie me hace caso) u_u Bueno no importa NOS VEMOS!! ^_^ 


End file.
